callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MG34
The MG34 (Maschinengewehr 34Call of Duty 3 Bonus Materials) is a German machine gun featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It also makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Black Ops III, and is available as a mounted weapon in Call of Duty: WWII. Call of Duty: United Offensive Campaign The MG34 is the Axis' machine gun of choice. It utilizes 75-round drums and does fairly good damage. It has low recoil and a pretty high rate of fire, making it very versatile, as it can engage both long and close range targets, but its reload time is very long. It also appears as a mounted weapon in some levels. Multiplayer This weapon is the German light machine gun in multiplayer. It is largely the same as the other light machine guns, in the fact that it fires from a 75-round belt and deals high damage with high accuracy, but has a long reload time. It has a higher rate of fire than the other light machine guns, but with less damage than the M1919. However, its damage is the same as the DP-28 Soviet light machine gun. It can kill in one shot to the head or three shots to the body. Gallery MG34 UO.jpg|The MG34 in first person MG34 Iron Sights UO.jpg|View from deployed MG34 Call of Duty 2: Big Red One This weapon is found in the level An Easy Detail and Farewell to Friends. It is similar to the M1919A6 .30 cal, in the sense that the playable character immediately goes prone and mounts the bipod when aiming down its sights, though mounting it takes much longer than the M1919A6. It can also be mounted on small obstacles, like through a window or in a bunker. It has a 75 round drum magazine, a high rate of fire, and high power, as it can take down an enemy in a few shots. Call of Duty 3 The MG34 appears in Call of Duty 3. Campaign In the level "The Mace", several MG34s can be found. Like the M1919A6 .30 cal, the MG34 is incredibly powerful and can kill in 1-2 shots. The MG34s in this mission have plenty of ammunition. Multiplayer The MG34 is only available for the Axis. It performs near-identically to the M1919A6, including the fact that the playable character automatically drops to the prone position whenever they aim down the sights. The MG34 has somewhat clearer iron sights than the M1919A6, making it easier to use at longer ranges. The reload time is quicker than the M1919A6's. However, when using the bipod, deployment time is slower than the M1919A6. Gallery MG34 CoD3.jpg|The MG34 in first person MG34 Iron Sights CoD3.jpg|Aiming down the sights MG34 Wii CoD3.png|The MG34 in first person on the Wii Call of Duty: World at War The MG34 is seen being fired by a German soldier during the startup intro of Call of Duty: World at War. However, it is not available for use during gameplay, as it is replaced by the MG42. Call of Duty: Black Ops III MG34s appear on the Tiger tanks in the campaign mission "Demon Within". Gallery Tiger II BO3.png|A Tiger II with an MG34 on top of it Call of Duty: WWII The MG 34 returns in Call of Duty: WWII as a mounted weapon. Campaign During the MG section of the misison "S.O.E.", the player can use a mounted MG 34 on a Kübelwagen. Multiplayer MG 34 machine guns are seen mounted on German Panzer IV tanks. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Campaign The MG34 reappears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. It is used by the ULF in the campaign, as well as by several enemies. Attachments Muzzle *CQB Breacher Device *Flash Guard *Muzzle Brake *Lightweight Suppressor *Tactical Suppressor *Compensator *Monolithic Suppressor Barrel *FSS Brute *FSS Stubby *FSS Elite Laser *Tac Laser *5mW Laser *1mW Laser Optic *Operator Reflex Sight *Corp Combat Holo Sight *Aim-Op Reflex Sight *G.I. Mini Reflex *Scout Combat Optic *APX5 Holographic Sight *Cronen LP945 Mini Reflex *Integral Hybrid *Solozero NVG Enhanced *VLK 3.0x Optic *Viper Reflex Sight *Merc Thermal Optic *Thermal Hybrid *Cronen C480 Pro Optic *Monocle Reflex Sight *Canted Hybrid *PBX Holo 7 Sight *Solozero Optics Mini Reflex *Sniper Scope Stock *FORGE TAC Stalker *FORGE TAC Ultralight *No Stock *FFS Close Quarters Stock Rear Grip *Stippled Grip Tape *Granulated Grip Tape *Rubberized Grip Tape Ammunition *75 Round Belt *100 Round Belt Underbarrel *Merc Foregrip *Bipod *Commando Foregrip *Tactical Foregrip *Operator Foregrip *Ranger Foregrip Weapon Perks *Heavy Hitter *Recon *Fast Melee *Frangible - Disabling *FMJ *Sleight of Hand *Mo' Money *Fully Loaded *Frangible - Wounding References ru:MG-34 Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty 3 Machine Guns Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: WWII Mounted Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Light Machine Guns